Bang Bang Love
by Amarioko
Summary: Kagome: Ex-cop slash waitress. Inuyasha: After being betrayed by his ex, he's not exactly a good guy. Sesshoumaru: The forced heir to his father's company. Ever since the beginning of time, were their fate's intertwined. SessKagInu


_**Bang Bang Love**_

Hundreds of vehicles blocked up the street in front of an old apartment building, most people coming home from a hard day of work and most definitely not in the mood to wait.

_Beep beep, beeeeeeeeeep! _"Move it, asshole!" Shouted an irate female citizen. "Screw you, Lady!" Was the answering response of an equally agitated man.

See? I'm glad I'm not down there. Where am I, you ask? Apartment building. I live there.

Oh, that was very rude of me. Hello there, My name is Kagome. Pleased to meet you! I'm actually sleeping in my apartment right now, but I just couldn't wait to meet you! Wow. That probably didn't make any sense, did it? Oh well. On with the story!

O.o.O.o.O

"Uuuuhn...," Groaned the soft voice of the female tossing and turning in her sleep. Charcoal hair spread around her head in a pool of sweat drenched tangles, her face set in a fierce grimace as she dreamed on of nightmares she could hardly remember in the morning. The clothes she slept in stuck to her skin in an uncomfortable heat and her blankets hung off her bed away from her occasionally flailing feet. Her lips formed words that never made a sound as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Click. "Don't move." She growled out, her voice steady and sure as her aim was. He turned around with that smirk on his face. The smirk she could melt at, but now only felt frustrated with. "You gonna shoot me?" Hardened blue stared down taunting, amused gold. "I might," She said with a flippant wave of her other hand. "Don't tempt me."_

_His eyes narrowed and the humor disappeared as his smirk fell away. "Shoot me, then." The smirk made it's dashing reappearance, "That is; if you can."_

_Suddenly her hands began to tremble as she lowered her gun and she whispered, "I can't." He chuckled, "Just as I thought."  
_

_Before he even finished that sentence a loud shot echoed off the trees. Birds fled from the scene._

Kagome sat up in a flurry of pillows and a screeching cat. "Meeeeoooooow!" She rolled over and landed in a heap on the floor, a frown on her face as she barely missed squashing her cat. "Meow!" The cat complained, but Kagome didn't seem to notice as she gathered her towel for a shower. "I don't get it," She mumbled to herself in a sleep coated voice. "Who is he?" She scraped her nails through her sweat tangled hair and walked through her apartment to her cold-tiled bathroom.

"Why am I having these dreams?"

Looking into her mirror after a refreshing shower, Kagome pondered aloud. Looking down at Buyo as he pawed a her damp legs she asked, "Am I going crazy, Buyo?" Buyo blinked lazily. Kagome sighed, "I must be, to expect you to answer that." The frustrated raven haired beauty walked to her room, only to yelp in fright as a sudden sound interrupted the silence of her apartment.

The chirpy sound of _Sakura Kiss _from her television scared the crap out of her. Gripping the towel covering her chest, Kagome gave a deep sigh and tried to calm her thumping heart. Watching the intro to one of the many anime episodes she owned, she couldn't help but smile at the up-beat tune. "Maybe you're my love," She sang along, even going as far to do a little dance. She paused as she noticed her cat staring at her. "What? Haven't you ever wanted to get up and dance to this song?" Buyo yawned and turned tail towards the kitchen. "Fine!" Kagome huffed, "Ya fat, lazy cat!"

Clicking off her television with the remote she'd stepped on earlier, Kagome shrieked again as her telephone rang. Kagome ran towards her phone, only to growl as the person calling hung up after the second ring. "Well, fiiiiine. I didn't want to talk to you, anyway!" To emphasize her point she blew a raspberry.

Finally making her way to her room, the ex-cop rummaged through her dresser for some clothes until she made it to work, where she would change into the uniform provided for her. "I don't know why he even keeps the uniforms at work," She mumbled to herslef, "Maybe so we won't change the way they look."

Just as she was tugging on some stubborn jeans, her phone rang again. _Tug. _"Hello?" She huffed in an annoyed voice, more annoyed at her jeans than at the person calling. _Tug. Tug! _"Kagome! Are you still at home?" _Tug, tug. _"Sango! Umm, yeah. Why?" Kagome gave a pant as she pulled on her jeans, the denim protesting the drag against her wet legs. "In a fight with your jeans again?" Kagome gave a gasping "yes" as she pulled them all the way on and buttoned them up.

"Aha! The battle is won! And the victor is Kagome! Would you like your prize?" Kagome grinned and tapped her chin, "Of course, announcer-lady! Give me my prize!" Sango laughed, "Very well, Champion." _Drum roll! _"Your prize is the time! It is currently 9:56 A.m., Saturday!" Kagome gasped and stared at her alarm clock.

_"8:56," _the clock lied. "Shit!" She was supposed to be at work at nine-thirty. "Ooooh, potty-mouth!" Sango snickered, "Better hurry it up, lady! You know the boss-man doesn't like to be kept waiting." Jaken, their boss at the widely-known restaurant-slash-cafe they worked at, wasn't lenient towards tardiness. Whenever anyone was late, though it was mostly Kagome, he gave them the chores he knew they hated.

"Sango, I gotta go. Jaken'll kill me when I get there, but I've been later, right?" Sango laughed at Kagome's sassy tone, knowing Kagome would give as good as she got when it came to their boss. Hopping one one foot, Kagome brushed her hair with one hand, and with the other tried to put on her shoes. Her phone on her shoulder, her head in an akward angle to keep it in place, Kagome tried her best to multi-task. "Alright, I'll leave you to your getting ready-ness. See you later, Archer." Kagome smiled at her child-hood nickname. "Later, Slayer." Using Sango's nickname in return.

Hanging up the phone, Kagome went over her check list. "Keys?" She patted her pocket and found the metallic lump she was looking for, "Okay, cell phone?" Patting her other pocket, she noticed the lack of a lump. "Ooookay," Looking around her room she couldn't seem to find it. Dropping to her knee's next to her bed, Kagome fished around underneath the bed. "Mrrrow?" Buyo tapped her head with a paw from his place on the bed.

"Mommy can't play right now, Buyo. Mommy is busy looking for her keys, so she can make it to work, so smelly old Jaken won't try to fire her again, only to realize she was the best waitress they had and re-hire her because customer's were leaving without her service handy," Kagome paused to take a breath as Buyo blinked.

"Mrrow?" Buyo bopped her on the head again. The raven sighed, making her way out from underneath her bed, only to slam her head on the bed frame on the way out. "Fffffuuuuuuuuck!" Rocking back and forth on the floor, Kagome looked up with pained eyes. Buyo stared down at her, the cell phone she'd been searching for half way hidden under his sleek fur. Kagome gave a weak grin. "Buyo, you naughty boy, hiding this from Mommy again?"

Grabbing her cell phone and slipping it into her pocket before scratching Buyo behind his ears, the young woman decided she was ready to face the annoying heat with the name "Jaken."

"Bye Buyo, Mommy will be home later!" And with that, Kagome walked out the door to start her day.


End file.
